Sin Elección
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Todos habían decidido dejar atrás el recuerdo de las armas en sus manos y la adrenalina en sus cuerpos al atacar a un objetivo. Eso era lo que la mayoría deseaba, sobre todo Nagisa Shiota...pero tal parecía que el destino no pensaba dejarle decidir aquello. ¿Quienes estaban involucrados y a quien podía recurrir? ¿En quién podía confiar? [Karma x Nagisa]
1. Prólogo

SIN ELECCIÓN

PRÓLOGO

No había pasado un tiempo demasiado largo -apenas un año y cuatro meses- pero para cada ex-integrante del grupo 3-E no había día en el que pudieran evitaran extrañar un poco, a veces inconscientemente, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, luchando día a día por asesinar a su profesor.

Y es que aun cuando sabían que aquello se había terminado, que lo habían conseguido y que ahora necesitaban seguir con sus vidas tratando de dejar atrás lo que aquel último año habían aprendido, extra a su educación escolar, había sido más difícil de lo que pensaron dejar de estar alerta a cada segundo, buscando puntos débiles donde no debían, añorando volver a tener un arma entre sus manos. Pero lo habían logrado, porque eso era lo que habían elegido al mirar hacia el futuro. Ahora necesitaban esforzarse como de estudiantes de universidad para así llegar a convertirse en adultos exitosos con la carrera de su elección, aun si con ello tenían que dejar atrás una parte de ellos, la parte que tenía cosechada su sed de sangre.

Había sido el sacrificio a pagar.

Para tener una vida normal sepultaron el deseo oculto de crecer en el mundo de la oscuridad como asesinos...pero jamás pensaron en si el destino respetaría aquella elección para todos, en si uno de ellos se vería obligado volver atrás y cambiar de camino.

Tampoco se imaginaron que el mundo de un asesino real sería tan horrible, y que aquello lo descubriría de primera mano el chico al que, sin objeción, todos hubieran querido proteger si tan solo hubieran podido prever la desgracia que le asaltaría...  
 _A él, a Nagisa Shiota._

* * *

 **N/a:**

¿Llamé su atención? :3  
Por favor disculpen que esto sea tan corto, les aseguro que de aquí en mas todo se pondrá mejor ;3  
Nombre del próximo capítulo: 1. Intruso [7v7r] Con aparición especial de nuestro querido pelirrojo favorito en el inicio de este three-shot~ 3

Se los publicare en la noche ¿si? Aun necesito hacer correcciones 3

Igual habrá actualización de Torpes Notas y aviso sobre Dreamland! para quienes sigan esos fics :'v

 _Dessaya~_


	2. Capítulo 1 ¿Intruso?

SIN ELECCIÓN

CAPÍTULO 1. ¿INTRUSO?

-Y entonces, ¿cuándo regresan? –se escuchó la voz de cierto chico pelirrojo llenar la solitaria habitación en la que se encontraba caminando alrededor de una mesa, mientras comía un sándwich, atento a la contestación de sus padres –Mmm...para ese entonces habré regresado ya a la Universidad.

Suspirando, al tiempo que su madre se disculpaba, Karma Akebane peino sus rojizos cabellos atrás, sin sentirse mal realmente. Entendía que ellos eran personas ocupadas, y que aun con eso bien podrían darse el tiempo para esta a su lado, pero no les importaba, y él lo sabía... así como también que él no era del todo normal como para quejarse por la falta de atención paterna que cualquiera pensaría que le hacía falta, pues aunque esto último era un poco cierto ya no le entristecía como cuando niño. Su personalidad se había torcido tanto (más de lo que ya estaba de nacimiento), y a tal grado, que casi podía decir con total seguridad que le agradaba la vida que llevaba, estando solo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque claro, con una que otra excepción al respecto.

Terminando de comer mientras platicaba unos minutos más con sus padres, Karma concluyo con una corta despedida, correspondida de inmediato por ellos.

Colgando el teléfono se limpió las manos en el fregadero, antes de estirarse un poco para quitar tensión de sus músculos. Tal como había dicho, había excepciones en su solitario día a día, y estas eran mayoritariamente por sus antiguos compañeros de la Clase de Asesinato, pues si bien casi todo el grupo se había separado para ir a las universidades de elección, cada cierto tiempo se llamaban unos a otros para quedar de salir a comer o algo por el estilo, y eso, extrañamente, solía incluirlo a él, porque aunque bien podría negarse, por alguna razón, cuando la ocasión llegaba, era raro que no asistiera al sitio de reunión, porque le agradaba...Era interesante cambiar un poco la rutina y salir con un grupo de gente tan especial por si mismos, aunque bueno, justo por eso estaba tan molido ese día en particular; le habían dado la vuelta entera al centro comercial mientras buscaban materiales que Okuda necesitaba y Nakamura quería por puro capricho mientras todos lo demás, aunque quejándose, iban de un lado a otro ayudando y tonteando por igual.

Sonriendo, Karma meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, burlándose de sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese grupo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué le había hecho él...?

Cambiando su expresión de un momento a otro, el pelirrojo miro a la nada con total seriedad, escondiendo la confusión que repentinamente le había asaltado, pero, encerrando rápidamente está en una caja dentro de su cabeza, retomó su estado de ánimo natural.

El pensamiento de su compañero de cabello azul no tenía por qué afectarle... aunque últimamente había que reconocer que algo respecto a este le tenía un poco preocupado. Tal vez era la razón de eso ultimo lo que le hacía pensar tanto en él desde que habían dejado la clase 3-E...

Como si quisiera confirmar el hilo de pensamiento que llevaba, tomó nuevamente su celular, apretando tan solo una tecla para llamar al único número que tenía registrado con marcación rápida.

1...2...3...4..., y una voz demasiado mecánica para su gusto le contesto con una frase que él ya se sabía de sobra: _"El número que usted marco está apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"_

Frunciendo lo labios, intento nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado, de modo que con enojo termino por botar el pequeño aparato en la mesa.

Cruzándose de brazos mientras afilaba la mirada, hizo un conteo mental de las veces en el mes que había sido incapaz de contactar a Nagisa, recibiendo tan solo una excusa pobre de parte de este cuando por fin su llamada entraba.

 _"La biblioteca de la escuela no tiene buena recepción"_

 _"Ayudaba a mamá en la cocina"_

 _"Estaba estudiando"_

 _"Mi celular se descargó"_

Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Para ser sincero, en un principio creyó que el peli celeste le estaba evitando específicamente a él, cosa que no sería extraña de pensar cuando muchas personas lo habían hecho ya anteriormente...pero Nagisa era diferente, siempre lo había sido. Además, más tarde se había enterado, por sus compañeros, que el menor les daba la misma excusa cuando cualquiera de ellos lo invitaba a salir.

A pesar de aquello, en las pocas ocasiones que habían podido verse cara a cara Nagisa actuaba de lo más normal, siendo tan él mismo que incluso uno llegaba a olvidar que se trataba de la persona que a veces parecía no existir en el mundo, y sin embargo, bastaba con escucharle pedir una disculpa, dando las mismas excusas de siempre mientras sonreía, para que todos dejaran pasar el tema. Después de todo, la universidad del pequeño quedaba algo lejos de su casa, así que era lógico que estuviera atareado y sin demasiado tiempo para salir con ellos tan seguido...

Fue por eso que, sin novedad alguna y como si la historia se repitiera en cada una de sus salidas, sin que nadie cuestionara nada, se cumplió un año desde que la clase 3-E termino.

 _[Grave error]_

Haciendo cuentas, Karma se percató de que, hasta ese día, era el plazo de tiempo más largo que no sabía nada del peli-celeste. Dos semanas y tres días.

-Qué extraño... -murmuro para sí mismo, pensando en llamar a Kayano, Sugino o Isogai para ver si ellos habían conversado con su amigo, pero, convenciéndose casi al instante de que seguro el otro estaba nuevamente en exámenes [que decía eran demasiado crueles y continuos en su universidad], termino por decidir no hacer algo fuera de lo común en él. Seguro que más tarde Nagisa le llamaría pidiendo disculpas por su "desaparición".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Karma salió de la cocina apagando las luces, recorriendo los enormes y oscuros pasillos de su hogar para después subir por las escaleras, llegando por fin a su habitación, donde sin más preámbulos termino por acostarse en la cama, agotado, quejándose sonoramente al darse cuenta de que se había dejado el celular en la mesa.

Mirando el reloj sobre la cómoda comprobó que pasaba de la media noche, por lo que rápidamente se convenció que a esa hora era improbable que alguien le llamara, así que, escondiéndose bajo la almohada, dejo que sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo descansara por fin del ajetreado día que había tenido.

Entrando al mundo de los sueños, Karma fue incapaz de escuchar el timbre de su celular que incesantemente sonaba, delatando con su insistencia la desesperación de la persona en la otra línea...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Karma comprobó que aún era de noche, pues el sol aun no había hecho aparición en su ventana.

Había dormido poco, pero eso era algo normal en él ya que se había acostumbrado a tomar varias siestas a lo largo del día, aprovechando las clases que le aburrían o no eran de su interés.

Mirando el reloj en su cómoda confirmo que eran apenas las tres de la madrugada. Aún era bastante temprano, pero ya no tenía sueño así que tal vez podía ir a correr un rato.

Levantándose, el pelirrojo se cambió de ropa, poniéndose unos cómodos pantalones azules y una playera negra, para después colocarse sus tenis favoritos. Una vez a gusto con su nuevo vestuario salió de la fría habitación, caminando con calma mientras estiraba un poco los brazos, quedándose estático cuando repentinamente una extraña sensación recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, dejándole la piel de gallina.

Había...había algo extraño en el ambiente.

Puede que hace casi un año su entrenamiento en el asesinato hubiera terminado, pero él desde antes tenía experiencia en aquello, por lo que las lecciones de Karasuma y Koro-sensei habían sido tan solo un moldeo de sus ya buenas habilidades, y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría. No era su estilo, porque le encantaba meterse en problemas y golpear brabucones, así como intuir cuando alguien trataba de tenderle una trama o esconderse de él.

Así que, con base en aquella experiencia suya, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no se encontraba solo en casa.

Frunciendo el ceño, y sin dudar ni un segundo de su conclusión, Karma se pegó a la esquina más próxima que encontró, tan sigiloso como siempre, asegurándose tras ir de aquí y allá con movimientos rápidos y sinuosos que el segundo piso estaba libre, por lo que seguro el problema estaba en la primera planta.

Moviéndose entonces a una posición cercana a las escaleras, busco con la mirada cualquier cosa que le indicara la posición de quien se había atrevido a entrar a la residencia Akebane, pero no pudo ser capaz de encontrar algo sospechoso, así que, aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar, bajo por una de las esquinas del recibidor, cayendo con un golpe apenas audible al suelo, donde permaneció agachado y oculto entre las sombras, evaluando el lugar.

Le fue imposible no embozar una blanca, enorme, y burlona sonrisa, cuando un pequeño sonido se delato de un momento a otro, siendo bajo pero útil para indicarle el lugar al que debía dirigirse.

 _Al parecer tendré algo de diversión hoy~,_ canturreo mentalmente, con los ojos brillando con expectación, al tiempo que se escabullía pegado a las paredes, atento a su alrededor por si la cantidad de intrusos (que aún no había logrado determinar) trataba de sorprenderle.

 _¿La cocina?,_ se preguntó ahora, escuchando lo que parecía ser un quejido suave venir de aquel lugar en específico.

Sin pensar demasiado las cosas se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de la habitación que, tal como había dejado antes de irse a dormir, se encontraba con la puerta abierta y las luces apagadas.

Asomándose con cautela por uno de los bordes supo que estaba en el lugar indicado, pues la ventana sobre el lavabo estaba abierta de par en par, cosa que demostraba que el perpetrador era habilidoso, pues esta se encontraba bajo un pequeño sistema de seguridad magnético que con la suficiente presión se activaba y hacía sonar la alarma.

Con la respiración pausada y silenciosa, Karma busco a su posible contrincante, o contrincantes, escuchando casi al instante un pequeño movimiento tras la mesa en el centro, a través de la cual no podía ver nada.

Agudizando los sentidos, un tanto confundido por la extrañeza de los actos, el pelirrojo regreso su mirada a la ventana, solo para notar que en esta había una mancha oscura que ensuciaba parte del vidrio, haciendo lo mismo más abajo, en el lavamanos.

Analizando mejor las cosas, se adentró con lentitud en el lugar, rodeando precavidamente la mesa, perdiendo su expresión de diversión apenas se concentró en la imagen de la persona que se encontraba hincada en el suelo, sosteniendo con fuerza una toalla de manos contra su brazo contrario, manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras pequeños suspiros pausados salían de entre sus labios.

Karma casi sintió el momento exacto en el que perdía el color de su rostro por completo al reconocer aquellos cabellos únicos en el mundo que a pesar de la oscuridad y la suciedad que los cubría parecían brillar, mientras el pequeño cuerpo de su dueño temblaba débilmente y la sangre manchaba buena parte de su ropa.

-Nagisa... -murmuro, sin lograr entender lo que sucedía, pero no dudando ni un segundo en correr y agacharse frente al nombrado, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros para asegurarse que se trataba de él en verdad - ¿Qué...?

Antes de poder formular pregunta alguna, se encontró con el cuerpo del menor abalanzándose contra él, alarmándolo y casi logrando hacerle caer de espaldas.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que el peli-azul le estaba abrazando, tan fuertemente que por un momento le pareció doloroso, termino por ignorar su molestia al sentir un líquido tibio sobre su piel y ropa, sabiendo de inmediato que se trataba de la sangre del menor.

Quiso preguntar qué sucedía, por qué estaba allí a esas horas y en tales condiciones, pero apenas escuchar los sollozos de su chico de ojos azules, supo que no era el momento para aquello, así que, tomando entre sus manos la toalla ahora en el suelo, volvió a presionar está en el brazo herido y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, de modo que le fuera más fácil corresponder al necesitado abrazo que Nagisa le daba.

Con la rabia creciendo a pasos agigantados en su pecho, Karma sintió el odio aflorar en cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando la voz del menor se escuchó en el lugar, siendo esta difícil pero no imposible de entender a causa de su llanto.

-¡L-lo siento, lo si-siento! ¡N-no sabía a...a donde ir! –repetía una y otra vez el azulino, hasta que sus sollozos le obligaron a callar, mientras él, con voz suave, le decía que todo estaba bien, que no se disculpara, que él estaba a su lado.

Y es que Karma nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie, principalmente porque ese tipo de ridiculeces le asqueaban, pero con Nagisa, con Nagisa era incapaz de negar su apoyo, de negarle un abrazo y suaves palabras que le tranquilizaran en ese momento en el que se encontraba en tan malas condiciones.

 _Porque su niño estaba roto..._

 _Porque alguien le había hecho daño._

 _Y porque él moría por saber quién había sido el responsable, para así hacer de su vida un verdadero infierno._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? :'3 Personalmente me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo ^^ así que de verdad espero le haya agradado ^^

Espero poder actualizar dentro de poco el capítulo dos ^^

Gracias por leer! ¿me regalarían su linda opinión? :'3

Titulo del próximo capitulo: _2\. Buscando respuestas_

* * *

 **15/Julio:** acabo de darle una revisada al capitulo, y enserio que me disculpo por los errores de redacción que tenía X'D Que pena sentí, jajaja~ ＼(;´□｀)/  
Si algo se me pasó por favor avisen ;3


End file.
